<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Perfect (You're Perfect) by thatnerdemryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255986">It's Perfect (You're Perfect)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn'>thatnerdemryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, beach date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing more that Aline loved then spending a quiet day out with Helen. Their lives had been go, go, go for so long when they first met, that they never really had the chance to stop and smell the flowers. And she had learned quickly that Helen’s seelie blood really needed that one on one time with nature.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Perfect (You're Perfect)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was nothing more that Aline loved then spending a quiet day out with Helen. Their lives had been go, go, go for so long when they first met, that they never really had the chance to stop and smell the flowers. And she had learned quickly that Helen’s seelie blood really needed that one on one time with nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aline had planned this outing perfectly. She had chosen a perfect private beach with just enough seclusion from the outside mundane world that they could pretend none of it existed.  She had begged Magnus to portal them to it the minute she knew they could get away and of course, it didn’t take much effort as Magnus was now married to the love of his life and wanted to make anyone else as happy as he was. It also helped that Magnus loved the idea of the Consul’s daughter dating a woman, but neither of them would say that out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beach was just as beautiful as Aline had seen in pictures. The waves of the lake seemed to float softly onto the shore and left just enough room for her to stretch out their oversized towel across the sand. Helen immediately waded in, the temperature of the water seeming to leave her unaffected. Aline stepped in to test it and bounced back abruptly as a chill raced up her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s freezing, Helen!” Aline shouted. She wasn’t sure that Helen heard her as she had already dove underneath the waves, coming up with seaweed wrapped around her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect!” Helen yelled back before disappearing underneath the dark tide again. Aline thought she looked like a mermaid with her hair pushed out of her face and the water droplets rolling down her flawless skin. Aline opted instead to stare for a little, smiling widely at every giggle and grin that took over Helen’s face. “Aren’t you gonna join me?” Helen asked as she sent a splash in Aline’s direction. Aline gaped at her and kicked her foot into the water, sending her own splash Helen’s way. She decided that it was still too cold for her, so she walked back to the towel and sat down, opening her book to lose herself in another world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helen must have stayed in the water for quite a while, long enough for Aline to fall asleep. The book was closed against her stomach and the sun was heating up her skin. She woke up when she felt water dripping onto her legs, slowly moving up closer to her book. She tossed the book aside and in quick succession, reached up to grab at Helen’s waist. She let out a loud squeal as Aline brought her into her lap, her fingertips tickling Helen’s sides as she squirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, you win! I’m sorry!” Helen said, gasping for air through her laughter. Aline didn’t let her up, deciding that it was too nice having Helen against her to ruin the moment. Aline laid back down, her head resting on one of the backpacks she brought with them. Helen laid on top of her, their bodies pressed together, aligned from chest to foot. Helen had her arms across Aline’s chest, her chin resting on her laced hands as she looked up at Aline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the most beautiful faerie I’ve ever seen,” Aline complimented as she ran her fingers through Helen’s damp hair. She detangled it with every stroke of her hand, twisting the ends of whatever section she was working on in her fingers. Helen’s eyes shut, slowly, like she was trying not to fall asleep at the tender touch. When Aline was satisfied, she used both hands to push the smooth strands behind Helen’s ears. Helen’s eyes shot open at that and she tried to scramble up. Aline cupped Helen’s face in her hands and shook her head, shushing her out of her panic. “It’s okay,” Aline reassured as she leaned up to press a gentle kiss on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, they’re the only part of me I don’t like,” Helen said almost conversationally. Aline furrowed her eyebrows as she traced her index finger up the side of one of Helen’s pointed ears and down the other. She felt Helen shiver and wrapped the towel around both of them, encasing them in its warmth. “I’ve always kept them hidden. I’m a shadowhunter first, a seelie second. That’s what I’ve always been taught,” Helen explained as she rested her forehead on her hands. Aline sighed and ran both of her hands through Helen’s hair, gathering up and then tying it up into a high ponytail. Her ears were prominent against the blue of the sky behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re neither one first or second. You’re the perfect combination of both, Helen,” Aline said  as she tugged at the ponytail she had created, urging Helen to look back up at her. “Part shadowhunter, part seelie, the best combination there ever was. At least to me.” Helen shook her head and smiled so fondly at Aline, her heart constricted at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Aline,” Helen finally said after a few moments of gazing into Aline’s eyes. They hadn’t said it before, but she knew long before then that she felt it. She knew that if she was going to love anyone in the world, it was going to be Helen. If she was honest with herself, she might have even known it the minute she saw her. Shadowhunter’s love once and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” The words felt comfortable on her lips, like she could say them a million times and never once regret them as long as they were directed at the incredible woman on top of her. She searched Helen’s eyes and all she could see was the textbook definition of perfection. It didn’t matter that her skin was marked with runes or that her ears were a little more pointed than most shadowhunters. All she saw was a beautiful warrior, an impeccable scientist, and a woman with a heart that Aline wasn’t convinced was not actually made of gold. As she gazed into Helen’s eyes, she saw just the right amount of love and it had her heart skipping in its step. It was a feeling that Aline wanted forever and she decided at that moment, forever was going to start very soon. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I. AM. SOFT. </p><p>I will be opening up my <a href="https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/">Twitter</a> to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. </p><p>If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun <a href="https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg">Discord</a>!</p><p>Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>